


Hippity Hoppity

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Some light Easter fluff





	Hippity Hoppity

Lance ties off Nadia's ribbon in her hair, tugs at the hem of her dress to smooth out the wrinkles. Her fingers are already stained with dye from coloring eggs.

"There," he says as she spins around in her shiny Mary Janes. She has a basket in the crook of her arm and she's beaming. "Very cute," he tells her and she giggles.

" _Tío_ , will the Easter Bunny like my dress?" she asks him as he stands. She holds up her arms and he picks her up, his hands slotting under her arms and her legs wrapping around his waist for the thousandth time today. She’s getting almost too heavy for him to do this but he knows, once she’s too big, he won’t be able to do this anymore. He’ll take all the carries he can.

“Of course he will, _chiquita_ ,” and he presses a kiss to her cheek, smiling against it. He blows a raspberry into her neck and she squeals. She smells like candy and the sun.  
  
He takes her outside where there’s a conglomeration of kids and adults. He shouts, “Alright, gather ‘round,” and he looks at Pidge and she gives him a thumbs up. He sees the kids come gather around him, ten or so round faces, smiles with missing teeth. All in their Sunday best. Too bad it’s all going to end in grass stains and ketchup.

“Okay, now, we can’t scare the Easter Bunny off, he’s very, very skittish,” and he hears Shiro snicker from the crowd of parents. Hunk, too, and if Keith were out here, he’d jab both of them in the ribs.

But, alas, he’s not.

“What he does like, though, is when you sing for him. Do you guys know the words?” And he sets Nadia down, putting her in the front. Best seat in the house. They all shout a chorus of yeses and yeahs and he prays to the lord jesus above that someone is filming this.  
  
“Alright,” and he puts his hands on both his knees, leans over on them. “Who’s going to start us off?” And he winks at his niece. Her eyes grow big and round and her mouth opens wide.

“Here comes Peter Cottontail!” she sings, shouts really, and Lance can’t help but whip around and look at the back door to the house. The rest of the children join in, shouting and singing and getting a little bit on this side of rambunctious. “Hoppin’ down the bunny trail! Hippity hoppity, Easter’s on its way!”

And god god, here it comes.

He sees the shadow lurk up to the screen door, tall, because of the two bunny ears of the costume, and if he didn’t know who exactly was in there, it’d be a little frightening.

The figure lingers in the archway.  
  
“Aww,” he says, loud, for the whole yard and the person inside the house to ear. “The Easter Bunny is shy,” he teases and he can just imagine how Keith’s face pinches in the middle. “We need to sing louder,” he says.

And they do. It’s almost shrill.

“Hippity hoppity, Easter’s on its way!” and the door bursts open, and Keith stumbles out onto the back porch, Pidge standing in the doorway, triumphant. Keith rights himself, his face utterly devoid of emotion save for the twitch of his eyebrow that Lance and them all know that Keith’s half an inch away from homicide.

But Nadia shouts, runs up to Keith, her black shoes kicking up dirt. “Keith! Keith!” and she jumps at him and Keith, after being so graciously introduced to her all those month ago in the same manner, holds out his arms and catches her. “You're the Easter Bunny!”

The rest of the horde runs up, crowding around him, talking all at once.  
  
Lance puts his hands in his pockets, looks at Keith. He’s trying hard to contain his smile but he feels it leaking out, his cheeks straining as the muscles in his face pull wide. His mother passes him a basket and gives Lance a little push towards Keith. He looks down into it and sees boxes of candy and colorful eggs.

He comes up to Keith, the arm of the basket sitting in the crook of his arm. “Alright, kids,” he says. “Let’s let the Easter Bunny sit down so he can give you guys candy,” he says slyly and they all cheer. Keith can’t get very far with the crowd of kids around him so he just folds in half and sits on the porch steps, Nadia on his knee first.

“Keith, Keith, do you like my dress?” she asks him and her hand is wrapped around the costume’s ear.

“You look very nice,” he tells her. She gives him the biggest smile Lance has seen yet today. Keith turns to Lance with his hand out. Lance rummages inside of the basket, picking out something he knows his niece likes and places it in the palm of his hand.

  
Keith gingerly hands it to Nadia and she’s bouncing happily in his lap. She leans in and gives him a kiss to the cheek before sliding off and running to Rachel.

Keith doles out candy and colorful plastic eggs and when he’s done, the children yelling and running around, high on sugar and festivities, Keith stands and pushes back the hood of the costume. His fringe is sticking to this forehead with sweat. Lance reaches up and wipes it away with the palm of his hand.

“You’re adorable, you know,” and Lance leans in, missing Keith's cheek by a mile, catching his jaw instead, salty and lush.

“Says you,” but Keith's eyes are soft for him.

 


End file.
